Black Hole
by Priestess Aishisu
Summary: Updated at last! Andrea escaped? Raven's missing? Suspense central! RaxCy RoxSF
1. Prologue

Priestess Aishisu: What happens when you read Catwoman, take a suggestion from your little brother, and add my writing style? You get a **very** weird fanfiction. Sorry about how short this chapter is, it's already 3:31 AM and I haven't even started yet!

* * *

Andrea Phillips strutted through the streets of Manhattan with sinuous grace in spite of her stiletto heels, unafraid of the audiences. She had other things to be afraid of.

Her black**-**lined emerald eyes glowed like malachite, peering through the audiences for her victims. They weren't human eyes, they were cat's eyes. Everything about her was sleek and dark, from the supple black leather clinging to every curve of her perfect figure to her lustrous waist**-**length black curls. But darker than her appearance was the dark secret she harbored.

"I'm sick of walking around," Andrea growled. She whirled around and leapt forward, her arm snapping out to cup a man's chin. "Tell me where I can find the Teen Titans."

The man's terrified eyes bulged as her scarlet**-**painted claws tightened around the pallid skin until it bled. "A small island off the coast of Manhattan. They live in a giant T**–**shaped building**—**you can't miss it!"

"Thank you," she said silkily, dropping the man and turning. _I will find the goddess known as Raven, and when I complete my job Trigon will set me free._

* * *

"Oh, you going down, Salad**-**Head!" Cyborg cried, his molybdenum steel fingers moving rapidly. _I better win this**—**the loser does laundry for a month! And I don't even wear clothes!_

"Not gunnu happen, Tin Toes!" Beast Boy shot back. In case you were wondering, they were playing video games. Raven, who was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, reading a book, lowered her book and lifted a dark eyebrow. Shaking her head, she returned to her book. She would never understand boys.

There wasn't a sound as a lithe shadowy figure lunged onto the Nintendo Playstation or whatever it was and slashed at the screen. The three Titans in the room immediately snapped to attention.

Her full scarlet lips curved into a frigid smile, revealing sharp ice**-**white teeth which seemed to accentuate her high cheekbones and exotic beauty. "It seems I've found the Teen Titans," she purred silkily.

"I sense something strange emanating from her," Raven announced, causing Cyborg to turn and stare at her. Beast Boy was still gaping at Andrea. "Something dark...and powerful...and...familiar."

"Let me guess. You're Raven."

Raven's striking purple eyes narrowed. "And let _me_ guess. My father sent you." Andrea went into a half**-**crouch and sprang forward. Raven dodged easily, and Andrea back-flipped to land miraculously on her feet. Beast Boy, who had turned into a spider and climbed onto the ceiling, took this advantage to become a snake and jump down.

He wrapped around Andrea's neck. "Now, now, now, can't we all just get along? We can go out, see a movie, maybe neck a little..."

"I'm out of your league," Andrea sneered. She grabbed the snake and flung him against the wall. He regained his human**-**ish from and rubbed his head dizzily as her shadow rose over him. "I'm out of everybody's."

"Lady, you have modesty issues," said Robin, appearing at the door. He flung his birdarang, but she moved with inhuman fluidity and it didn't touch her. Starfire flew into the room and blasted at her, but she dodged every blast.

"Face it," Andrea sneered. "You Titans have met your match. Can't beat something you can't touch." Raven used her powers to fling the broken Playstation at her, but Andrea lifted an arm and it vanished. "Did I mention? I can create black holes!" She crouched again, then leapt towards the balcony. Grabbing the railing, she swung herself over as easily as if she had stepped off a curb. Then she ran off.

"After her!" Robin shouted. The Titans ran, flew, or teleported. They reached the top of the stairs just in time to see her disappear into Raven's room.

"No one goes in my room!" Raven declared, eyes blazing black, and they ran in. Andrea was standing in the middle of the room, holding Raven's special mirror. You know, the one that transports you into her mind.

She turned when they entered. Smirking, she lifted a pair of claw**-**tipped fingers and saluted. "Ta**-**ta." There was a blaze of black light, and Andrea disappeared into Raven's mirror.

* * *

Priestess Aishisu: Not bad, considering it took me just eighteen minutes to write. And I'm taking votes: should Andrea end up being a villain or a heroine?


	2. Chapter One

Priestess Aishisu: Six reviews. I've done better.

**VashTheStampede7123: This is an awesome start! You have great word choice, and I think Andrea should be a villian. Continue soon! :)**

_Priestess Aishisu: That's one vote for her as a villain..._

**BlackShield: Ah, keep her a villain. She's cooler that way. lmao. Anyway, the lovely adjectives and terrific sentence structure and overall flow are as impressive as I've come to expect from you. Keep writing - though you do that without me egging you on. I dunno, I just like to.  
Scelus,  
BlackShield  
  
PS: it's a Gamestation BB and Cy play, btw.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks for both the info and the compliments. That's two votes as a villain, but I did want to make her a good guy...Did you ever read the fanfiction dedicated to you?_

**Raven A. Star: I dunno if she should be the heroine or villain. I go with whatever gets the most votes!  
  
That was really creative and action packed...so far anyway. I really like it. :)**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks._

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever: I would want to know more about Andrea before making my decision on whether she should be a heroine or villainess. Besides that, it's a good beginning for a chapter that was written in 18 minutes.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Really? I thought it was pathetic. Also, Andrea is a pretty mysterious character. You probably won't find out much._

**samuraistar: I'm neutral as for votes right now, but PLEASE UPDATE SOON, and no flames or anything, just a friendly critique: I know it's a cartoon, but do you think you can, maybe, make this lady just a tad more realistic? Great job, though! She rocks!**

_Priestess Aishisu: Realistic? She was given powers by the Devil! I wouldn't expect her to be realistic, and I don't think anybody else would either. Besides, she's based on Catwoman! That doesn't really scream realistic, in my opinion. So, I guess not, though I will work on personality. Thanks for the compliment, though._

**Scorpio Serpent: she should stay a villain**

_Priestess Aishisu: Yeah...the vote only counts as half a vote unless there's an actual review. _'_She should**—**' alone is not a review._

Priestess Aishisu: That's 2.5 votes for her as a villainess, none as a heroine. However, I'm planning to have her be a heroine until I get seven or more votes saying otherwise. Since apparently people want to know more about her, this chapter centers mostly on Andrea. Raven's symptoms will begin showing up next chapter.

Chapter Synopsis: After leaving Raven's mirror and escaping Titan's Tower, Andrea decides to steal a little. Unfortunately, some thieves are already at the store she plans to plunder. Unfortunate for **them,** that is.

* * *

As soon as Andrea entered the mirror, Raven's knees felt weak. She moaned slightly, forcing herself to stand upright. Cyborg noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. The touch brought her back, and she smiled gratefully at him. "Uuhh...What just happened here?" Robin asked, unaware of the little exchange.

"Some hot chick sent by Raven's father just entered Raven's mirror, which is a portal to her mind," Beast Boy replied. "And now we have to get her out before she does any damage."

"I'll go," said Cyborg immediately.

"We all will," Robin corrected.

"You can't!" Raven cried, and every head turned to her. The urgency in her voice frightened them. "There's already an uninvited guest in there. Cyborg is the only one who can go, because he's been there before and because**—**" She blushed under her cape and searched for an excuse which was still true. "Because three of my emotions saw me forbid Beast Boy from ever entering again."

"Emotions?" repeated Starfire.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of them," Beast Boy said. "So far we know that Pink is Happy, Gray is Sad**—**or was it Timid?**—**and Green is Brave. In my opinion, they're all creepy."

"All right, enough talk, can I just go in the stupid mirror already?!"

* * *

When he got there, the Ravens were standing around Andrea. There was a black barrier around her, but she seemed stunningly calm for somebody trapped by about twenty goddesses. "All right," snapped Cyborg. "You're coming with me."

The Ravens turned. Most (except Angry and Sad and a few others, who were incapable of being pleased) seemed pleased to see him. Andrea's lips curled into a sneer. "Whatever. My job is already done." The barrier disappeared, and Andrea and Cyborg walked towards the Forbidden Door. Neither said a word.

* * *

"All right, who are you and who you working for?"

Andrea smirked defiantly at Robin's questions. "My name used to be Andrea Phillips, but I was murdered and resurrected. I'm not sure whether to call myself Black Hole or Catwoman, but I'm sure Raven has mentioned that I'm working for her father?"

"And why is that?" Raven asked, strong again now that her mind was intruder**-**free. Andrea smirked again. Then, with such swiftness no one could stop her, she crouched and leapt out of the room. The Titans sprinted after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

"Diamonds are a cat's best friend," Andrea remarked, surveying the jewelry store window display. Her eyes glowed, as if advertising her ability to see in the dark.

She was drawn to a necklace, but not just a necklace: an eidolon, something so mysterious and alluring in its beauty that she was entranced. It was carefully arranged on black velvet, a cascading array of gold filigree in which winking diamond claws were set. They ranged from minute specimens no larger than a thorn to the centerpiece as long as her pinky. "Sooooo pretty," she murmured. Louder this time, throatier, more a purr than a casual remark: "Sooo pretty."

Inside the store a flash of light appeared, shining momentarily before it went out. Seconds later, the sound of breaking glass made Andrea frown. "Hey, no fair. That was _my_ idea."

Stealthily she slipped into the alley beside the store. At the back, hidden between two dumpsters, she found a rope ladder. Andrea shimmied up expertly until she reached the roof, then stepped silently towards a skylight. A jagged opening showed where the thieves had broken in. Beside it, the snipped line of a security alarm dangled in the empty air.

"Amateurs," Andrea sniffed, flicking dismissively at the alarm wire. She then swung down through the skylight.

The store was dimly lit by rows of fairy lights strung between glass display cases. A man wearing a hooded mask was working his way methodically among them, breaking each case with a sharp tap of his handgun. A second man worked behind him. He snatched up necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings with a gloved hand and shoved them into a black sack. In the back of the store, a third man knelt before a locked steel case of drawers. The brilliant blue gleam of a blowtorch showed where his hand moved back and forth across the steel. At his side, tools spilled from a canvas sack.

_Messy, messy,_ thought Andrea, her nose crinkling in distaste. _Sloppy, and careless, too! Standards at Burglary High have certainly gone right down the tubes..._

Ghostlike, she stepped behind the man crouched before the steel cabinet and bent just far enough to let her hair brush the back of his neck. Startled, he turned, but there was no one there.

In front of a glass vitrine, the second thief continued to stuff his sack. Unseen, a clawed hand snaked across the floor. Claws fingers lightly gripped the black sack. With a soft slithering sound, the bag of jewelry slipped across the floor and disappeared.

The burglar hesitated and glanced over his shoulder, but saw nothing but his comrade continuing to work on the steel cabinet.

Meanwhile, at the front of the store, the remaining thief busied himself with emptying another display case. A slender, elusive figure was behind him like a black moth drawn to the glittering jewels at his feet. Her hair was now piled on top of her head and tied with a silver chain from the sack. The man remained oblivious, grunting to himself as he thrust a string of pearls into his pocket. **"So** unprofessional," breathed Andrea.

The man froze. He held his breath, but heard nothing and lowered his head once more. Andrea moved with him, her feline elegance mocking his clumsy movements. She was near enough to be his own shadow, separated by a scant inch of empty air. Every time he would pause, imagining he heard something, she would freeze and smirk icily.

"Idiot," she whispered, and this time he _did_ hear. "I'm behind you." With a gasp he whirled around, gun leveled in an unsteady hand, but she had already disappeared.

Quickly the thief turned back to the case. His hand shot inside, then drew back. From his fingers dangled the diamond claw necklace. He stared at it, gloating, then looked around to make sure no one was around to witness his triumph. When he turned back to his upraised hand the necklace had vanished.

"What the**—**?" Dumbfounded, he glanced around the room to where the second thief was climbing stairs. A supple feral figure appeared at his side. Around her neck glowed the diamond claw necklace. She smiled at the first man, waving flirtatiously. **"You!"** he yelled furiously, drawing his gun and taking aim at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted the man standing alone on the steps. Andrea was nowhere to be seen. She glared at the first thief and drew **his** gun.

"There's somebody here," the third thief hissed.

"You boys need to learn some manners," a woman's voice called down. The three burglars craned their necks, straining to make out the slim figure perched catlike on the railing. "You think you can just barge in here and take all these beautiful things that don't belong to you?" The men raised their weapons, and she stretched calmly. "My, what a _purr_fect idea!"

There was an array of gunshots. Plaster and broken glass rained from the ceiling. With a single leap, she vaulted away. They fired after her, but she was too quick and vanished. The sound of gunfire drained into silence.

"What the fucking hell was **that?!"** one of the men shouted.

"Watch your language!" sang out Andrea as she leapt forward, kicking him in the head. The man went flying into the second thief, and the two crashed onto the floor. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

She scampered up a post, leaping from there to the top of a display case. One of the thieves raced after her, gun raised. She jumped onto another display case as he fired, and lunged past the bullet with lightning speed.

"Safety is our Number One Concern," Andrea purred, crouched atop a vitrine. She reached behind her, grabbed a string of fairy lights, and yanked it free. She jumped from the display case, somersaulting as she cracked the lights like a whip. "_My_ safety, that is, not **yours."**

The string of lights slashed at the first burglar's face. Like a string of firecrackers, each bulb blew up, sending showers of sparks unto the air. The thief yelped, shuddering to shield his eyes as she kicked him in the head. His gun went flying as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Now let's see what's behind Door Number Two," Andrea gloated, turning to face the second man. He lunged at her, but she kicked his legs out from under him. He struggled to get away, but she pounced with a hiss of pleasure, claws poised to dig into his flesh. She glanced up, seeing the third shoplifter above her.

"Oh, so **you** want to play with Kitty, too?" she sneered. Backflipping, Andrea kicked him in the chest. He groaned and crashed down. The gun went flying from his hand, skidding across the floor until it came to rest beside the first man. He blinked dizzily, trying to get up.

Andrea watched, shaking her head, then dove between his legs to grab the gun and jump up before he could register her presence. She knocked him out with a calm smile. "Are you a man or a mouse?" She swept up the jewels, filling her sack, and started out the back door.

But before she disappeared, she paused to glance back at the unconscious thieves. A malicious smirk played across her red lips as she answered her own question with a derisive hiss.

**"Mice."**


	3. Chapter Two

Priestess Aishisu: Five reviews. My life reeks.

**Raven A. Star: Creepy! yet really cool. I like! Please continue! :)**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks._

**samuraistar: Hey, I LIKE this girl! She's cool for a villainess! I like how you made her! Please, keep at it!**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, that's because she's going to become a good guy. Eventually..._

**BlackShield: Well, you can make her a good guy if you wish. One of the things I like best about fanfiction - that you doubtless already have learnt - is that the author chooses. You can ask for opinions, but if you don't like 'em, you needn't use them. It's so... omnipotent feeling, no? Hehehehehe.  
"Look what the cat dragged in..."  
What's Trigon want, anyway? What did Catwoman DO? TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME please?  
Lmao.  
Keep writing, Lord knows it's among your strengths.  
Scelus,  
BlackShield  
PS: yes I have**

_Priestess Aishisu: You'll see..._

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever: lol, I know what it's like to get a small number of reviewers. You can count on me to review your stories though. The action was good, so was the interaction with the Titans. Can't wait to see what happens next.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Yeah, you're one of the few I can count on. One of the people who would always review hasn't yet..._

**Raven-Fieryblack: Very nicely writen... since it would be fun, I think you should make her a Heroine, for fun. Although it would be hard to imagine how she IS a hero, if Raven's Father sent her. Well thats your problem.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Finally! Somebody votes for her to be a heroine!_

Priestess Aishisu: That's 2.5 votes for her as a villainess, one as a heroine.

Chapter Synopsis: The Titans follow Andrea to a nightclub, only to find that this new Catwoman's first attack may have affected Raven more than they realized.

* * *

"Now, this was a _very_ nice piece..." The manager of the most expensive jewelry shop in the country sat at a long table, ruefully flipping through a book of photographs**—**the shop's entire inventory, carefully filed for insurance purposes. His finger stabbed at an onyx brooch shaped like a leaping panther, with emeralds for eyes.

"There's a new Catwoman in town. An unarmed female, working alone, takes out three armed pros and walks away with the jewels. In Manolo Blahnik footwear. She has claws, she calls the perps 'mice' while she beats them senseless...and she purrs." Robin shut the file. "We know who she is."

"Really? Thank god!" the man cried in pure relief. "Will you be able to bring this...this **Catwoman** to justice?"

The Titans sighed deeply. They couldn't answer him because this was one of the rare times they weren't sure if they could, but they certainly hoped so...

* * *

"Well," murmured Andrea with grim delight. "There certainly _is_ more than one way to skin a cat..."

She was in her apartment, and the floor around her gleamed and glittered as if it were on fire. But the blaze was of winking jewels**—**emeralds, pearls, lapis lazuli, tourmaline, topaz, rubies, opals, diamonds, you name it. In front of her, the table was littered with scraps of leather. She picked up the scissors and made another adjustment to her wardrobe.

The leather jacket was now a midriff**-**baring halter. Its sleeves served as gauntlets covering her lithe forearms but baring her graceful hands. A strip of leather crossed from the right edge of the cut midriff to her left hip, like a bandolier. She shoved her chair away from the desk, admiring her legs in their skintight leather pants. Swift as a striking cobra, she tore at them and hissed with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

She stretched, admiring the interplay of snug black leather against warm flesh. The pattern resembled jagged tiger stripes. She picked up a jar of carmine pigment and a box of pastels, sashaying to the bathroom.

Andrea opened the jar and dug her fingers through her hair, carefully working in deep rich red highlights. She made jagged tiger stripes on her arms and cheeks with what remained on her claws, and reached for the pastels. The sticks were soft and friable, rich black, ultramarine blue, saffron yellow.

Andrea leaned forward until her nose nearly touched the mirror, with her sure, practiced artist's hand she outlined each eye with black. _Real shame I don't have normal make_**-**_up,_ she mused as she drew a second line above each of the first two in aquamarine. _Or not._ She made a yellow circle next to each eye, dotting aquamarine inside. Then she leaned back to admire her work.

The exaggerated Egyptian make**-**up didn't mask her beauty, it enhanced it. Almost as an afterthought, she applied the carmine pigment to her lips. It was cold and stung slightly, but a little pain made her feel awake. She picked up a diamond ring and put it on her left hand, then right, then changed her mind and returned it to the right. Finished at last, Andrea returned to the mirror.

She studied herself approvingly. "When the cat's away, the mice will dance," Andrea sang to herself. "Have to make sure that I can keep up with them."

* * *

The deafening sound of techno surrounded her, the vast dim space ignited by intermittent lightning as strobes flashed. Mirrored balls hung from the ceiling and there were more mirrors on the walls. She darted between dancers and drunks, nimbly avoiding contact with all of them. No one had noticed Andrea slink into the club, but they did do double takes as she strutted past them.

She was an extraordinary figure, striking and even sinister. She ignored them, her hips swaying to the music, until she reached a bar. The bartender lifted his head and blinked.

"Whoa! What can I do for _you?"_

Andrea tapped her claws against the zinc bar. She cocked her head, seeming to consider the question. "White Russian, no ice. Hold the vodka and Kahlúa."

The bartender blinked again. Andrea's piercing eyes with their Pharaohic make**-**up and elliptical pupils stared at him, and he suddenly remembered himself and hurried to fill her order. "I'm buying," a man at the end of the bar said, sidling up alongside Andrea.

"Suit yourself," she replied without glancing at him.

He continued to stare at Andrea, even as his girlfriend materialized beside him. She was a blonde wielding a martini the color of the sky over the Bikini Atoll, swirls of eye shadow shimmering at her hairline. "Earth to slut," she snapped, laying a proprietary hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "He's _taken."_

Andrea didn't glance at her, either. "Slut to bimbo**—**you can have him."

The bartender reappeared, bearing a shot glass brimming with white liquid. "Cream, strait up," he announced, and set it before her. Andrea's taloned fingers curled around the class and she raised it to her lips, finishing it off in a single long gulp and setting it back onto the bar.

She licked a stray droplet of cream from her crimson upper lip. "Can I help you with that?" the man asked, still not giving up. His girlfriend scowled at Andrea.

"How did trash like you get into a club like this?" she sneered. Andrea smirked at her, running her clawed fingers though her streaked curls. The diamond on her ring twinkled in a miniature starburst of prismatic hues.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." As she returned to the dance floor, the man at the bar reached after her and brushed a deliberate hand over the back of her ripped leather pants.

With a hiss, Andrea whirled. Her talons a scant inch from his face, she snarled, **"Not for touching."**

The man made a strangled, terrified sound and sat back down. His girlfriend gave him a frigid stare. "She's way outtu **your** league," she remarked disdainfully, and watched with a mixture of anxiety and begrudging admiration as Andrea stalked onto the dance floor. "Outtu the whole _human_ league, maybe..."

* * *

"Are you sure she's here?" Raven asked, too aware of the people staring at her. She had never before cared what people thought about her, and her black strapless minidress wasn't as revealing as the long**-**sleeved leotard, but it felt as if somebody was sucking away her barriers.

"You're the psychic," Robin reminded her.

"Oh, right," she murmured, trying unsuccessfully to think. Her head was aching badly**—**in fact it had been pounding since they fought Andrea two days ago, and she was beginning to feel as if she could barely remember her own name.

* * *

Andrea edged between the dancers, the music seeming to grow louder and more intense as she reached the center. Her body reacted, but she didn't seem to perceive the stares or even her own abandon as she danced to the propulsive beat. Her sinuous form was a black flame barely contained by her supple catsuit.

She slipped in and out of the audience, seemingly unaware of the hungry gazes she received from captivated men as she swung up and landed on the dancing platform.

"Your dance card full?" she asked slyly. The dancer froze in mid**-**gyration. Andrea tilted her head. "So where'd you get the outfit? Frederick's of Halloween?"

Her outfit was like a bad imitation of Andrea's**—**chunky platform boots, ripped fishnet stockings, shiny black bustier supporting pneumatically enhanced breasts, thick make**-**up that couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes. The dancer pursed her lips and struck a defiant pose, but it was useless. She was seriously outclassed, and she knew it.

Shaking her head, Andrea jabbed a clawed thumb in the direction of her outfit. "Leatherette, Hun? It just looks so **cheap.** You should always splurge for the real thing"**—**she ran her supple hands against her curves while the audience cheered and applauded, egging her on**—**"leather moves when you do, it _breathes_ with you. Makes all the difference in the world..."

Then a hush fell over the audience, and Andrea smirked. She knew what was coming as when turned to see the sleek dark shape which had materialized, and didn't bat an eye when it shifted into Raven. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Raven sneered.

Andrea pretended to pout. "Aw, you stole my line!" But her lips curved back into the smirk, revealing arctic white fangs. "Honey, that dress makes you sizzle."

"Shut it," Raven snarled, and Andrea's smirk only widened when she saw she was surrounded.

"This old tactic," she purred. "It does get old." Then she lunged forward, slashing Raven's lovely face. But Raven was a goddess, and Andrea's claws didn't leave a mark. Raven was strangely unmoving, her eyes empty, and Andrea's smirk seemed too big for her face. Before the other Titans noticed what was happening to their friend, she whirled around and pounced.

She kicked Cyborg's feet from under him, but the man**-**machine recovered quickly and he planted a kick in her midsection. She hissed in pain. "Somebody likes playing rough."

Robin flung his birdarang from behind, but she jumped and grabbed an overhead cable to swing out of reach while Cyborg was struck. Starfire flew up and tried to blast her, but Andrea snapped the cable and struck her with it. The alien princess couldn't absorb all that energy at once, and she fell limp.

Andrea held the spitting table overhead like a torch, and it send out showers of sparks. "Anybody want to challenge me?" she sneered, cracking it like a whip.

"Raven, do something!" yelled Beast Boy, and Andrea laughed wildly as everybody turned to the empath. She was staring at nothing, her eyes empty and blank.

"She **can't!"** Andrea crowed gleefully, and glanced at a circuit breaker next to her. "Show of hands!" she shouted. "Who can see in the dark?" She glanced around at the Titans**—**Beast Boy was watching her warily, Cyborg trying to rouse Raven, and Robin trying to rouse Starfire**—**then daintily raised her own clawed hand and swung the cable into the circuit breaker.

"Oops!"

There was a blinding flash, coupled with a thunderous **bang!** Sparks cascaded onto the stage as the club was plunged into darkness. Panicked screams echoed through the vast darkness, and Andrea took a mocking bow. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. The pleasure was all mine."

Then she turned and vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter Three

Priestess Aishisu: Eight reviews. I'm satisfied.

**BlackShield: I do sometimes wonder where superheroes/villains come across their costumes. I mean, I, for one, have never seen a 'Heroes 'R' Us' store where all they sell is spandex stuff. Anyway, the great adjectives, smoothe sentence flow, blah blah blah, the usual.  
You used the cat dragged in line! Hehehe!  
Yay, mini-fight-scene. Not as fun as the one in chapter one, but still fun to visualize.  
Kudos to the writer!  
Scelus,  
BlackShield**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, I personally suck at all forms of fight scenes. About the cat dragged in thing, yeah, I knew I had missed some catpuns. Guess Raven's lived with Beast Boy a bit too long..._

**Raven A. Star: I couldn't help but laugh at the end part when Andrea said "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. The pleasure was all mine."  
  
That was really great, and please update soon! I want to see how the Titans (well the four of them) handle it with Raven being all zoncked out. Zoncked? Where did I come up with that? Oo**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, the pleasure obviously wasn't theirs!_

**rynn: haha its cool continue**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks_

**Elian Rhoss: Very good! I am very excited for the next chappie! :) You have fantastic writing skills and the plot is good too! And as for Andrea...I personally think it would be interesting if she turned out to be a heroine. Keep up the great story!  
Rae**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thank you for your support._

**mdizzle999872: BEAST BOY SHOULD KICK HER ASS! REAL GOOD!**

_Priestess Aishisu: Err...no comment._

**VashTheStampede7123: OH NO what's wrong with Raven?! Great chapter! Sry that I didn't review the last one:(. This story is awesome! Please continue soon! :)**

_Priestess Aishisu: It's all right, no hard feelings!_

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever: Sorry I didn't review earlier, I meant to. Anyway, this was a great chapter. I wonder what's going on with Raven. Can't wait to see what happens next.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Same as what I said to VashTheStampede7123_

**BlackSword6: Priestess Aishisu,  
Great story so far. I like where it's going.  
  
And my opinion on the villainess or heroine, is no doubt villainess. She would make a great enemy for the titans. Just one thing. She's only made one Black Hole. if she can make them, why doesn't she use them as often as possible if they'll help?  
  
BlackSword6**

_Priestess Aishisu: Two reasons: Andrea has been doing pretty fine without them, hadn't she? Anyway, Andrea herself doesn't have the power to create black holes, Trigon gave her the ability for the first battle against the Titans. Now that she's done her job, she works for herself._

Priestess Aishisu: at this point, all voting is off. I alone know what Andrea will end up as, and you'll just have to wait and see...

Chapter Synopsis: The Titans find out who Catwoman's true identity is**—**or at least her name. They confront her at the Rainbow Community Center and find out what she did to Raven. And they also discover a shocking secret that I'll just bet none of you saw coming. This is the chapter which changes everything!

* * *

"What **was** that back there?" Robin snapped as they exited the nightclub.

"Leave me alone," hissed Raven in annoyance, out of her daze and not very happy. She sounded outraged or at least irritated, but Cyborg wasn't fooled in the slightest. He could sense the fear behind her outward fury. Unfortunately, Robin didn't seem to feel the way he did.

"Hey, I'm not the one who went into a daze right in the middle of a big fight!" Robin answered indignantly. "You let Catwoman get away! Or...whatever her real name is..."

"Right," she sneered. "I told her to snap a cable and hit Starfire with it, I hit Cyborg with my birdarang, and I broke the circuit breaker. Is that about right?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help _you _here." Robin protested, ignoring the glare of warning Raven flashed at him. "If something's wrong with you, I need to know."

"Hey man," said Cyborg from behind him. "You heard the lady, leave her alone."

"When did you start taking her side?!" Robin cried. "She isn't the only one here**—**she's part of a team. We can't have her zoning out in the middle of a battle, she could get somebody killed."

Thoroughly frustrated by now, Raven snarled under her breath, spun around, and stormed towards where the T Car was. "Now look what you did!" cried Cyborg.

"Fine. **You** try to reason with her!"

"Gladly," Cyborg retorted, angered by Robin's insensitivity. You three can just fly home or something, and I'll see if I can find out what's going on with Raven."

* * *

_Stupid...bastard..._Raven thought angrily, gazing out the car window at the sunrise. The sight of a sunrise always made her feel peaceful, but today seemed was as if it was testing her. She preferred the moon to the sun, always had always would.

She bristled at the sound of the car door opening. "Go away. I have enough to deal with without getting bugged by somebody who doesn't seem to understand anything."

"You're absolutely right, Reye." Raven blinked and turned so he was facing him. It wasn't Robin, it was Cyborg. "And I want to understand," he continued. "Raven, what's going on?"

Raven shook her head, letting him put his arms around her and hold her close. "I don't know," she whispered, resting her cheek against his chest, afraid in spite of herself. She turned up her head, and he could see tears on her pale cheeks. "Maybe Catwoman's little trip into my mind did more than we thought."

* * *

"What's is it, Raven? Have you figured out what Catwoman did to do?" Cyborg asked. It had been nearly a week since the last fight with Catwoman, and Raven had been zoning out and forgetting things more and more often. Now she said she had found some breaking evidence, and all the Titans were anxious to hear it.

"No," she replied, clicking a button. An image, presumably a painting, appeared on the huge screen of the Titans' main computer. It was like a psychic reflection**—**thousands of violent slashes of violets and indigos and lavenders and purples and blues and reds and greens on a black background, sparkling here and there with jots of gold and brilliant white. "But I have figured out who she is."

Everybody blinked in bewilderment, and Raven explained. "It's a painting by acclaimed artist Andrea Phillips. This is a picture of her." She clicked a few more buttons and a new image appeared on screen. Everybody gasped.

For it was her, no doubt about it, the one they called Catwoman. She was Andrea Phillips. "And according to her profile Andrea Phillips often does community work at an orphanage called the Rainbow Community Center. It's Artists in Action Week, so I'm betting my left ear that that's where we'll find her."

* * *

A small mob of kids and grownups scurried around, carrying any supplies that might be needed**—**buckets and brooms, gallons of paint, and drop cloths. Several artists had set themselves up along the sides of the building. There was everything from realistic images to intense impressionistic blurs of colors that made one think of exploding prisms. In some places, children worked side by side with adult artists. Reporters and members of the local art establishment wandered around as well, quietly talking amongst themselves and stopping now and then to interview artists.

A supple, graceful figure was painting a gorgeous leaping black panther. The Titans found her up on a scaffold, daubing paint onto what would soon be one of the panther's claws. Her ears perked up slightly as they neared and she glanced down.

She wasn't wearing the leather outfit they had thought had been her only one, instead she was wearing a scarlet miniskirt and midriffbearing black turtleneck. Redandblack glitter flames were painted on her legs and circled her belly button, she had black eyeliner and red nail polish, and there was a garnet necklace hung at her hairline that made her look like an exotic maharani. But it was definitely her.

"Consider yourself **busted,** Catwoman," shouted Robin, though with her enhanced senses she could have heard a whisper. His lips curved into a slight smile. "Or should I say...Andrea?"

Andrea didn't flinch. "Busted? For what, painting?" she crooned with obviously false innocence that faded almost immediately. She glanced this way and that through the group, her gaze now openly malicious. "Where's your friend Raven?" she sneered. Her full crimson lips curled spitefully. "Unconscious already?"

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Cyborg, pointing the arm which could blast at her.

"You mean you **haven't** figured it _out_ yet?!" She laughed. "And here I thought you were smart." Cyborg growled quietly, though he could still hear it, and the blaster embedded in his arm blazed with energy. "All right, I'll tell you," she said, as casually as if he hadn't done a thing. "Uncle Trigon sent me to make his disobedient daughter incapable of fighting him."

She smirked when they gasped at the words 'Uncle Trigon.' "So he gave me a few black holes and I implanted one in her mind. In return, he gave me freedom from him**—**for now, at least, I guess." A shadow passed over her feline eyes, but it faded quickly. "Soon your friend will be gone forever, and Trigon will take over her mind. I suggest you enjoy your time with her while you can, because even Trigon himself doesn't know how to remove it!"

She was too caught up in explaining to notice the lithe figure which appeared behind her or the police appearing. By the time the dark shadow of Raven's soul self wrapped around her, it was too late.

Andrea Phillips uttered a terrible scream and passed out. She never saw it coming.

* * *

Priestess Aishisu: How's that for a teaser? Andrea is Raven's cousin, and she's now in jail. The Titans know what's wrong with Raven, and no one knows how to save her. Only I know how this will end!

New Poll (the heroine/villainess one is over, so don't leave anymore votes!): I'm thinking of writing a new Teen Titans fanfiction, and I need your votes to decide which one:

A: Bright Eyes**–**Unbeknownst to most, I have written _three_ Teen Titans fanfictions known as Bright Eyes. The first was a detailed, poignant, Raven/Cyborgish version of how the Titans met and what their pasts were like. Did I mention it's accurate?

B: No Name Yet**–**What if the Titans never met? What if they all ended up in the same school, and began discovering each others' secret powers? What if the Teen Titans appeared from another dimension because of Beast Boy's mistake, and now need to bring the Titans together before the world is destroyed?

C: No Name Yet, Either**–**The Titans meet a mysterious, powerful girl named Lenore who was Raven's friend on Azarath and let her in the group. But unbeknownst to her, she was followed. Now two mighty forces are after Raven**—**and no one knows why. (Need ideas for Lenore's powers, personality, and appearance!)


	5. Chapter Four

Priestess Aishisu: Six reviews...I'm content. For now.

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever: Great teaser! Your curveball didn't catch me completely off guard. Let's just say taht I caught it at the last second and got a base hit lol. Anyway, on your poll, I'm tied between a and b. Either one of those is fine by me. I was wondering if you've read any of my stories?**

_Priestess Aishisu: Hell yeah! I read every Cyborg/Raven I see, and with your name the fact that you will use that pairing is kind of a given. I have to read them!_

**Raven A. Star: HAH! Andrea never saw that coming! laughs She's gonna get it...but...POOR RAVEN! They have to find a way to help her and fast. OO I didn't know about choice B...that one sounds interesting. I'll go with choice B. **

_Priestess Aishisu: Well...you'll see what will happen._

**VashTheStampede7123: Dude that chapter was awesome! I would go with C, but about Lenore's powers,personality, and appearance I have no clue but I will try to think of something for my next review. Continue Soon! :)**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, not soon per say, but..._

**TheDarkAzar: I vote for C!...using Poe's poems again, hm? Well, I'm not one to criticize, lol. I think she should have white-blond hair so light it's almost silvery. Her eyes are a blazing blue like ice that can give the most innocent plea or the iciest glare that would make Raven cower. Her form is graceful, and Lenore can move without a sound, padding her way like a wolf. She wields wind, water and ice and she has an icy temper but to her friends shows the utmost loyalty. To her enemies? Run. Fast.  
I love this story! Andrea is awesome! I'm not fond of the Trigon idea, but she's far too cool for me to hate or dislike. And as for more puns, I don't remember seeing "curiosity killed the cat". And she could call the Titans "kittens" at a few points in the story. Write more, this is getting good!  
-I wish Andrea hadn't been captured. It was fun to see her as a renegade, toying with thw world to her amusement and mine.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Who said she wasn't going to escape? Very good description. I might use it...Now, when was the last time I used Poe's poems?_

**samuraistar: O.o Uh--uh--uh--stuttering babbles like a cretin UNCLE?! COUSIN?!? WHAT? I definitely didn't see THAT coming.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Nobody did, from what I can see._

**BlackSword6: Priestess Aishisu,  
Great chapter. The cousin twist is EVIL! Good, but evil.  
  
About the story thing, I think B. 'cause i think that it'll be cool, but the final decision is up to you. KW!  
  
BlackSword6**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks._

Chapter Synopsis: Andrea escapes. Aw come on! You guys didn't _really_ think that it could have possibly lasted more than an hour or so, did you? On a different note, the Titans try to think of a way to help Raven, but she suddenly claims it's too late and disappears.

* * *

Andrea frowned distastefully at her outfit. Blue cotton pants with an elastic waistband and a matching short-sleeved shirt. _Manhattan Penitentiary for Supervillains_ was printed in black down the left pant leg and across the top of her shirt. It was amazing how these stupid police officers believed they could keep her here.

Hoots and shouted obscenities followed Andrea as the jail guard led her past rows of prisoners to a holding cell. The catcalls and whispered suggestions filled her with such rage that when the guard pushed her in the cell and salaciously sneered, "You be a good kitty, now," she hissed at him, her beautiful face twisted by a snarl.

Alarmed, he locked the door and hastily retreated.

* * *

No one was happy, and Beast Boy was trying too hard to cheer everybody up.

"Well, at least we know what happened! And Catchick _is_ in the pen–pina–penit–pentai–pentia–penania–penirey—jail. Curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Zip it," snapped Cyborg, seeing that Raven was in no mood to shut him up. In fact, she was sitting with a blank sort of stare not seeming to notice the book in her lap. It was impossible to tell if she was listening.

Robin smashed his fist down, cracking the table in two. Everybody stared at him, including Raven. Cyborg took this as a good sign, though her stunning purple eyes were still rather empty. "All the evidence pointed to this!" he roared. "She created black holes, dammit! She went in Raven's mirror! Raven starts forgetting stuff! Why didn't I see this coming? I should have seen this coming!"

"Hey, **I'm** the psychic! **I'm** the one who has a black hole in my mind! **I'm** the one who should have figured out what she was up to!" Raven cried, making everybody stare at her. She hadn't said a word for hours.

"Hey, you had a black hole in your mind," Cyborg argued. "No one blames you for not realizing that something like this was happening."

**"I** blame me," she replied, jutting out her chin. "And now it's in too deep. My other selves have been so weakened by the effects of the black hole that they can't remove it. Soon I'll be entirely gone, my body will be under my father's control, and then all of you will die. I should just quit now."

"Absolutely not," Robin replied flatly. "You're a member of the team, like it or not, and we're not going to let you disappear and your body get taken over by an evil maniac."

Raven stood up, her eyes mournful. "It's too late." She whispered, gazing at each Titan in turn. Then she turned and disappeared.

* * *

There was no light in the tiny cell, not even a thread of moonlight. Everybody was sleeping by now. A shadow moved at the corner of Andrea's eye.

"Hello, Midnight."

She raised her head. Andrea could see the sleek, graceful cat in the center of the small barred window. Silently she squeezed through the bars and leapt through the floor of the cell. It was so tiny that Midnight landed on Andrea's lap.

"I love you baby, but Lassie would have brought me the key." Midnight gazed up at her unblinkingly with eyes like brilliant chips of malachite as Andrea stroked the immortal cat's thick ebony fur, idly staring up at the barred window. Suddenly she cocked her head. Andrea turned her head, gazing fixedly at the steel bars of the door confining her.

"I take it back," she murmured, placing down the cat. She began to rub against the bars, eyes half-closed. Then she licked her hand and slid it through the bars. Her arm followed and she arched her back and twisted at an impossibly feline angle, edging between the bars as though her limbs had turned to silk. A moment later Andrea was standing in the corridor, chatting easily with the cat still sitting in her cell.

She stiffened at the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. A guard turned the corner, angling the flashlight into each cell as he passed on his rounds. A lithe shadow moved and he swung around, instantly alert.

There was no one there.

He took a few more steps, more slowly now, more vigilant. Another, much smaller shadow passed by him and he spun around again.

Nothing.

The guard hesitated. He heard nothing, saw nothing. Deciding it must have been his imagination, he turned and continued his rounds.

* * *

"Cyborg, can you see if Raven's all right?" Robin asked. "She went into her room at six, and it's eight in the morning. And you are the closest to her and all." Blushing slightly at the hidden meaning behind 'closest to her,' Cyborg jumped to his feet and ran to get Raven.

* * *

"Reye?" Cyborg called, pushing open the door to her room. The place was dark, and deathly quiet. "Reye? You in here? Raven?" He flipped on a light, and felt suddenly ill. No one was there.

"No," he whispered, mechanical heart pounding in terror. But even before he said it, he knew the answer to his unspoken question was yes.


End file.
